


Double Whammy

by CaraLee



Series: If It's Not Happy, It's Not the End [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and cuddles, Gen, Injury, Past Koriand'r/Dick Grayson, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraLee/pseuds/CaraLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only a genius goes out to try and fight for Justice while suffering from a 102 fever. Obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Whammy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [completelyhopeless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/gifts).



> This is just a quick little thing I wrote for completelyhopeless.  
> Get well soon!  
> ***  
> This takes place while Dick is on the BPD. It's an AU where he's been raising Mar'i for the most part, though she has started visiting her mother some in the past few months.

“This sucks.”

Dick was aware that he was whining, but he felt way too miserable to care, throwing his most pathetic puppy eyes at Barbara as he tried to find some way of positioning his body that relieved the pain.

Unfortunately for him, Babs was one of maybe three people in the world who were completely immune to his pouts. (The other two being Deathstroke and Jason, though at the rate they were going Jason would return to compliance about the same time Tim left it.)

“You were the idiot who thought it would be a good idea to go out on your night shift with a fever and got yourself beat up.” She rolled across the only narrow strip of floor in the cramped apartment that was deliberately left open so that she could maneuver. “Open up.”

He pouted at the thermometer she held up, but that had no more effect than pouting at Babs and he reluctantly opened his mouth. He hated thermometers, they hurt the underside of his tongue. And he knew that Babs had one of those scanning thermometers that were a staple in any Bat Family first aid kit. She just like torturing him.

There was a series of thumps and thuds as Mar’i struggled her way into the bedroom, dragging behind her the blankets and pillows that she had used to build a nest in the living room the other day, after she had mostly recovered from her own brief bout with whatever bug this was. (And how was it fair that his two year old had a better immune system than he did? He was grateful, but couldn't help but be a little jealous of her Tamaranian influenced resiliency.)

The two adults watched as the toddler pushed her supplies up onto the bed where they piled up on Dick’s feet, before climbing up herself and curling up on Dick’s chest, (he managed not to gasp in pain) her baby blanket (made by Kori) clutched tightly in her hand as she looked up at him with wide green eyes, stray wisps of her long black hair tickling his nose.

“You okay _Dat?”_ she asked, and Dick felt his heart melt at the slight quiver in her voice.

Babs removed the thermometer to check it and he smiled at Mar’i. “Of course I am Starshine. I’ll just be sleepy and grumpy for a couple of days like you were and then I’ll be good as new.”

Mar’i didn’t look impressed. “But you got beat up by bad guys.” She said. Dick managed to keep from wincing, which would have only aggravated his shoulder. _Don’t remind me_.

“He did.” Babs agreed solemnly, “But not too badly. He should be starting to feel better about the same time he stops being sick.” She gave them both a small smile. “And the fever is down to 100.1. Much better.”

 _“Dat_ okay?” Mar’i asked Barbara, with enough seriousness for someone ten times her age. “Really?”

“Hey!” Dick, stuck his lip out when Mar looked back at him. “I told you I was fine. Don’t you trust me?”

 _Huh._ Babs and Mar looked eerily similar when they gave him that same “you are an idiot” look. He couldn’t help but feel a little proud. Mar’i would probably start learning the Bat Glare soon. He shouldn’t have to worry about boys for a long time in that case.

“You always say fine _Dat.”_ Mar’i said, exasperation practically leaking off of her. “You fine this time. Right Mama Babs?”

Babs froze and Dick’s breath caught in his throat. Mar’i looked back and forth between them.

“What wrong?” she shrunk in on herself a little. “’M I not allowed say that?”

“Oh no honey.” Babs wheeled forward again and ran a gentle hand through Mar’i’s hair. “You aren’t in trouble, I don’t mind.” She hesitated “you just surprised us is all.”

“I can call you Mama Babs?” Mar’i peeked at Babs from under her eyelashes and Dick followed her gaze to his…Not-girlfriend.

Babs hesitated again and looked at him. “If it’s alright with your _Dat_ and _Amya.”_

Mar’i nodded, her chin bumping Dick’s collarbone. He squeezed his eyes shut to hold back the pain, not wanting to interrupt this conversation. _“Amya_ said yes.”

He felt a little finger poke his cheek gently. “ _Dat_. Can I?”

“May I.” Babs corrected absently. She looked a little shell shocked when he opened his eyes and was able to actually see her.

“May I?” Mar’i looked up at him, her own eyes wide and pleading.

Dick looked at his daughter, then Babs, then around the apartment where she had been so often the past two years as she helped him care for his little girl. He thought of the sleepless nights and the canceled dates and the small box he had tucked away in the back of his sock drawer last weekend after agonizing hours selecting its contents.(Wally and Roy were _so_ not helpful.)

Both of his girls were looking at him when he finally smiled and nodded. “Of course Starshine.”

Mar’i smiled, wide and bright and she looked so much like her mother at that moment, her joy lighting up the whole room. She dropped a smacking kiss on his chin. Babs swiped at her eyes and Dick pretended he didn’t see the tears as she hoisted herself from her chair to the bed where she gently tugged Mar’i to lay in between them instead of on top of him. (His injuries thanked her)

As he drifted back off to sleep, Dick looked down the bed, at the lumps his feet made under the covers, side by side with Bab’s feet resting on top of the comforter, his vision a little obscured by the scattered blankets Mar’i had discarded in favor of cuddles.

He wouldn't trade this for the world. Aches, pains, and all.

**Author's Note:**

> Dat - Romani for Dad  
> Amya - The word I put together to be Tamaranian for Mom  
> ***  
> Babs is 24  
> Dick is 20  
> Mar'i is almost 2


End file.
